1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention provide a window substrate with improved yield, and a display apparatus including the window substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile communication terminals, digital cameras, laptops, monitors, televisions, and the like, include a display apparatus for displaying an image.
The display apparatus may include a display panel configured to generate and display images, and a window panel located on the display panel to protect the display panel. Various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), an electro wetting display device (EWD), an electrophoretic display device (EPD), and the like, have been developed as display panels. The display panel may have a built-in touch function.
The window panel may be attached to an upper surface of the display panel. An image generated from the display panel may be provided to a viewer through the window panel. The window panel may be designed in various colors.